


Even When Everything Stops (I'll Still Have You)

by TwilightRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And future usuk, But Kirkland family!, I don't understand why, M/M, Why did I even write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightRose/pseuds/TwilightRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when everything stops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even When Everything Stops (I'll Still Have You)

What happens when everything stops? The sun stops rising, the earth stops turning, laughter stops, smiles aren’t exchanged anymore? What happens then? 

Arthur knew that things had been different Before. He could sometimes remember glimpses of a woman smiling down at him, his brothers laughing as they all played together.... But things had been different for a long time..... Arthur hadn’t seen his mother since that fateful day many years ago. His brothers had become worn and stoic. 

As he had grown up, he had noticed that people slowly started disappearing. One day a person would be there and then all of a sudden they were gone- no trace of them remained. Arthur was never able to have friends as his brothers kept him away from everyone else that remained, but his  _brothers_  had friends (and these people were the closest  _Arthur_  had to any semblance of friends) and Arthur noticed that one by one they just.... stopped. 

The first time, Arthur had asked his brothers where the person was and had been rebuffed harshly. After that he had learned not to ask questions, and became accustomed to the disappearing people. 

But Arthur remembered Before and it had intrigued him. What had changed? 

It had started, Arthur knew, with the sun disappearing. After that, it had started to get colder. A lot colder. The swiftly dropping temperature had driven the humans into compounds. And there, slowly, slowly, the colors had started to disappear, and with them, the optimistic smiles of the people around Arthur. 

Then, one day, the people started disappearing. They started to die from the inside- their eyes hollowing, secluding themselves from the others, rarely coming out, until one day, they didn’t come at all. But that wasn’t the only way that people disappeared. The most disconcerting disappearances were that of people who were completely fine, just like everyone else, but they vanished off the face of the Earth unexpectedly one by one. 

But now, Arthur knew what was really happening. He had been going to call his brothers for dinner and had heard them and some other people arguing. Now Arthur didn’t like eavesdropping, but he had heard Alistair mention the disappearances and  _that_  was something he really wanted to understand. The voices were muffled and Arthur didn’t know who else was in the room, but he heard enough to understand what was going on.

“We can’t just keep sending them out just because  _you_  think they’re useless! We need everyone we can get!” That was Dylan. Arthur recognized his soft, but firm voice. 

“We don’t need people who are obsessed with the Outside and how things were Before. We need people who are focused on the future of humanity.” Arthur didn’t recognize this voice, but it was deep and thick.

“You’ve been sending so many people to their deaths!” This time it was Seamus who spoke. Arthur covered his mouth and thought of how  _many_  people had disappeared. They had all been sent Outside to  _die_?

“It seems that the three of  _you_  want to disappear as well. Maybe you’ll take the littlest brother as well? After all, he’s a bit too curious...” Another unknown voice. When the person on the other side of the door mentioned him, Arthur hunkered down more to make sure no one saw him. He behind a statue of some knight that had been placed to the side of the door. 

Arthur couldn’t believe that the people who were supposed to be kind and caring, who had taken Arthur and his brothers in when they had nowhere to go, were actually the ones behind the disappearances. It hurt to think that the people Arthur saw everyday had such dark secrets. How  _could they_? 

They spoke about how they were saving everyone, but then they turned around and  _killed_  the ones they didn’t like?!

Arthur was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the voices getting closer and closer to the door. He jerked up in alarm and winced at the thud his skull made against part of the statue. An arm snaked underneath the statue and hauled him from underneath. Arthur tried to resist, but the man pulling him out was  _huge_. He could see his brothers’ shocked and resigned faces behind the man but couldn’t see the other person that had been talking. 

“It seems your brother wants to go with you.” The man had slightly tan skin with black eyes and equally dark hair. He was very well built and towered over his brothers, who weren’t that short themselves. Arthur had seen this person around before. A lot of the people respected him and from what Arthur had learned, he was the leader of the compound he and his brothers lived in. 

Though it seemed they wouldn’t be living here for much longer. 

Arthur glared at the man, and gave up trying to free himself. It was obvious that this person was too strong. The man chuckled darkly. “Good choice.”

The dark haired man then turned around and spoke to unknown people in the room. “Take these four to their room to pack their bags. They’re not needed anymore.”

Arthur was flung towards his brothers and crashed into Alistair.

“You...” Alistair was fuming at the man over Arthur’s head.

The man shrugged light heartedly. “I’m sorry Alistair. You’ve been such a great asset to this compound, but we don’t need people who question everything.”

Alistair growled and lunged towards the man but was stopped by the guards that grabbed his arms. Arthur flinched when two guards placed warning hands on his shoulders as well. A glance at his other brothers showed that they were getting the same treatment. 

The four of them were taken to the room that had been given to them when they had joined the compound. The guards took them through pathways that Arthur had never seen before. When they got to the room, they were left inside to pack while the guards stationed themselves outside. 

Arthur watched dumbfounded his brothers immediately go to the closet and start digging things out. Alistair resurfaced with four thick coats, gloves, and snow pants. Dylan got out warm inner clothing like sweaters and pants with fur lining. Seamus started taking food from the closet and throwing it on the bed. 

“You knew this was going to happen!” Arthur’s exclamation got the attention of his brothers.

“‘Course we did.” Alistair’s voice was gruff as always. Alistair always acted like he was angry with Arthur for everything, but then he would go around and do nice things when he was sure that Arthur wouldn’t notice. It was the same with Seamus. Dylan, on the other hand, was pleasant, but always distant, though even he showed Arthur he cared when he thought Arthur wasn’t looking. Arthur guessed that non of them knew that Arthur had been noticing this since he was ten. “Now start packing this stuff up! Don’t stand around uselessly!”

Arthur blushed and immediately picked up the bags that Dylan had placed by the side of the bed. “Sorry.”

It took them an hour to get everything packed. The four of them put on the warmest clothes of the pile that Alistair and Dylan had taken out. Arthur could immediately feel himself start to sweat in the already comfortably warm air of the compound, but he knew that he would be glad for the thick clothing when they were outside. When they were done, the guards came and escorted them to what Arthur could only assume was a side entrance. He was still in shock with how much he had found out in two- or was it three- hours. 

There was one door at the end of the long hallway that they were standing in. All of the brothers stared at it. The guards pushed the family towards the door. 

“Go on. We don’t have forever.”

Alistair was the first to start walking. The rest of the brothers seemed to snap out of their dazed state when they heard his footsteps. They started walking too. 

With every step, Arthur knew that he was leaving the only safe place that he had known off all his life. But... he was also leaving a place that was full of lies and people that thought of themselves. Now that he knew the truth, Arthur was sure that he would not have been able to keep living as if everything was the same as before- when he knew nothing. Besides, his brothers were with him and Arthur knew that, for all that they acted like they couldn’t stand him, they would never leave him behind. 

Still, Arthur sucked in a breath when Dylan opened the door and suddenly a burst of cold air rushed in. Through the door, all that could be seen was snowflakes slowly drifting down and an arctic tundra reaching all the way to the horizon. He knew that once they went through the door, the four of them would be all alone once again, just like that cold frozen past that he sometimes dreamt of.... a time after the Before, but before the brothers had found the compound.

But he had his brothers. They hadn’t left him yet, and Arthur knew they wouldn’t leave him alone out there. And so, Arthur followed his brothers out to the cold wasteland to meet the struggles they would face in the future head on.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**And all four of them survived long enough for Alfred and some other people to find them and were taken to their ‘village’ made of igloos. Alfred and Arthur became close friends and fell in love with each other. His brothers loved Alfred but made sure to give him the Talk properly (and scared the crap out of him but that isn’t important). And they all lived happily ever after.**

**Yeah... I don’t even know how this happened. I... just.... basically started writing and now I have a whole new story in my head. I’m probably not going to continue this.... It just happened.... still don’t know why....**

 


End file.
